logo_rip_off_compilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Media(United States)
Background: Probably associated with the South Dakota high school, Madison High School. 1st logo (2008-2009) Nickname: "Madison Bros.: When the Shields (and Mountains) Come Out" Logo: We see some lines, and a illustration of a bulldog (which is stock, considering various other schools used the bulldog illustration, it even appears on Madison’s website) is going left of the screen. It later zooms out to see the entire shield. 2 Ms come from the sky going into the shield, which makes a ring get around the shield. 2 sand-like floors appear behind the shield, and then the words "Madison Media" transit to the middle of the ring. The shield eventually zooms in until it is completely offscreen. Then a wordmark saying "HAMILTON TIGERS" zooms in afterwards, then later zooming out. Variant: At the beginning of MadisonHighlightFilm videos in 2008, the logo is sped up, and the zooming and “HAMILTON TIGERS" parts are cut out. End Variant: The sped up version plays, but in normal speed, and shortened to its last few seconds. FX/SFX: All CGI done by Brian Bartlett. Music/Sounds: Same as the Paramount DVD logo, with added sound effects. There may be a Blu-Ray variant using the Paramount High Definition logo sound effects, and if it did, it would appear on Madison Media Blu-rays of their school plays and highlight films. Music/Sounds Variant: At the beginning of MadisonHighlightFilm videos in 2008, the sounds are sped up. Availability: It only appears on 2008 MadisonHighlightFilm videos. Why it's a ripoff: It's a obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo, and also, why would the Madison Bulldogs use the Hamilton Tigers wordmark if their team name isn’t that? And worst of all, they stole the sound effects of the Paramount DVD logo! But the beginning of their Land Rush 2010 video is even worse.... The beginning of the video is a Cyb- I mean, Robot Chicken sketch used without permission! 2nd logo (2009-) Nickname: “Madison Bros. 2: Exploding Shield Boogaloo” Logo: We see orange light sparks come out. When all of the sparks come out, the Madison Media logo is shown. It later explodes and fades out. End Variant: The logo is shortened to its last few seconds (except the logo exploding) FX/SFX: All CGI, which is probably also done by Brian Bartlett. Music/Sounds: An epic tune, which is possibly stolen from a movie. Availability: It only appears on 2009 MadisonHighlightFilm videos. Why it’s a ripoff: The logo, again, is a obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo (but only the shield). Not to mention the music, which must have been stolen from a fantasy movie. 3rd logo (2010) Nickname: ”Madison Bros. 3: The Still One” Logo: On a black background, we see a print version of the Madison Media logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the MadisonHighlightFilm video, Student Server Instructions. Why it’s a ripoff: The logo is still an obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo (but again, only the shield). It’s a pretty boring logo as well. Category:United States Category:Pages edited by me